relation compliquée
by jade sheppard
Summary: L'histoire commence au moment où dans le tome 6 Karin et Kiriya on une divergence d'opinion au sujet des chocolats de la saint valentin


C'est visiblement la première fanfiction sur KFL en français publié sur ce site , je ne sais si elle sera lue mais je l'espère , j'espère qu'elle plaira aux éventuels lecteurs/lectrices:) le début reprend un dialogue du manga mais ça s'arrête là pour la ressemblance

**POV Karin **

Je vérifiais que le paquet pour Kiriya était toujours dans mon sac , puis attrapai la clé pour ouvrir la porte. Je me doutais bien qu'à cette heure là il ne serait pas là , mais j'étais bien décidée à l'attendre et à m'excuser de mon attitude d'hier. Je posai mes affaires et une fois assise je serrai le paquet dans mes mains , attendant patiemment qu'il rentre. Enfin j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos , je tournai la tête pour le voir apparaître, son visage était fermé , il n'avait visiblement pas l'air ravi de me voir là

« - Kiriya …. » tentai-je

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement

« euh … pardon d'être venue à l'improviste … l'autre jour je me suis montrée vraiment immature , tiens c'est pour se réconcilier « dis-je en lui tendant mon paquet , le cœur serré

Il me repoussa d'un geste de la main , faisant atterrir mon cadeau sur le sol , mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort... douloureusement

« - t'espères m'amadouer avec ça ? » demanda-t-il sans me regarder « c'est tout ce que tu as me dire ? »

« - ah tu veux parler de la pub ….je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ... » dis-je en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix

« - ce n'est pas ce que je te demande » Il se gratta la nuque

« - Il y a d'autres choses avec Takagi que tu m'as cachées … Tu es allée le voir le quatorze, non ? »

« - Ah … tu » m'exclamai-je surprise

« - Tu te trompes , Il n'y a rien entre monsieur Takagi et moi … Il avait ramassé ma boucle d'oreille et je suis juste allée la récupérer »

« - ta boucle d'oreille ? » son regard me fit mal et je me sentis rougir

« - oui oui … en fait quand on est allés voir le tournage, j'ai perdu l'une des boucles d'oreilles que tu m'avait offertes... » répondis-je le regard baissé

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? …. Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda t-il en évitant de me regarder

« - Pa … pardon ! C'est juste après que tu me les as données. Alors, je n'ai pas osé te le dire... » murmurai-je

Il prit son visage entre ses mains :

« - C'est … toujours .. la galère … je suis fatigué ... » soupira-t-il

J'eus la douloureuse impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur , je ne dis plus rien, perdue ..

_Je suis fatigué … c'est ce qu'il a dit … _

Je ne dis rien , pris mon manteau et mon sac, il fallait que je parte de cet appartement , tout de suite .

**POV Kiriya **

Je n'en pouvais plus , de cette incertitude permanente … de ne savoir sur quel pied danser. Karin ramassa ses affaires , et se dirigea vers la porte , il était déjà tard et je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser rentré seule , j'esquissais un geste vers elle mais elle était déjà sortie , j'hésitai à la suivre puis au bout de quelques secondes je remis mon manteau, glissai son paquet dans ma poche et me lançai à sa suite. Malgré l'heure il y avait pas mal de monde dehors , elle était devant moi, à bonne distance tout de même . Elle regarda un instant derrière elle , je n'eus aucun mal à voir qu'elle pleurait , peut être qu'elle me remarqua parce qu'elle se mit à courir :

« - Karin ! » criai-je

mais elle ne s'arrêta pas , elle ne me jeta même pas un regard et se précipita sur le passage piéton , je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'une voiture folle fit irruption et percuta Karin sous mes yeux , son hurlement envahit mes oreilles , tout autour de moi avait disparu , je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement :

« - KARINNNN » criai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte

Je bousculai des gens en me fichant bien qu'ils me jugent impoli , mon cœur battait la chamade , je ne sais combien de temps il me fallut mais je m'agenouillai près d'elle :

« - Karin , Karin … oh non , non »

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur moi , je crus y voir briller des larmes :

« - Karin ... » murmurai-je moi aussi au bord des larmes

Les gens autour de nous nous regardaient :

« - Appelez une ambulance vite ! » criai-je hors de moi

Je caressai son visage et je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient couvertes de sang :

« - Karin … parle-moi ... » suppliai-je

« - Aoi …. » glapit-elle

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom , je sentis mon cœur se serrer … :

elle serra mollement ma main et me regarda dans les yeux , elle semblait si triste :

« - pardonne-moi .. » murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux inconsciente

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte .

_Je t'aime Karin ! Je t'aime … ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas _

J'entendis les sirènes , les ambulanciers durent s'y mettre à deux pour me faire lâcher sa main :

« - Karin ...Karin .. »

Les secouristes s'affairaient autour d'elle et je crus que j'allais devenir fou quand je les vis pratiquer un massage cardiaque , je sentis mes jambes lâcher et je me rendis à peine compte qu'un ambulanciers me soutenait :

« - monsieur … venez vous assoir .. » me dit il en me faisant grimper dans l'ambulance

Ils déposèrent la femme que j'aimais sur un brancard et la hissèrent dans le véhicule , nous partîmes toutes sirènes hurlantes vers l'hôpital le plus proche . Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son visage … ses yeux clos et ce masque sur son visage me faisait souffrir plus que de simples mots n'aurait pu l'exprimer :

_C'est de ta faute …. c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est étendue là … c'est ta faute .._

« - je t'en prie … ne meurs pas » murmurais-je

Le secouriste à mes côtés me lança un regard compatissant et vérifia les constantes de Karin . Le reste se passa au ralenti , les médecins emmenèrent celle que j'aimais sans un mot , l'inquiétude qui me rongeait monta d'un cran et je me dis qu'il fallait que je prévienne Nanri et la famille de Karin … il fallait que je fasse quelques chose pour ne pas lâcher prise. Je m'approchai des cabines téléphonique et composer le numéro de Nanri :

« - Allo ? »

« - Nanri » bafouillai je

« - Kiriya , c'est toi .. ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« - Oui … Il faut que tu viennes ... »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ... » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« - Karin … elle s'est fait percuter par une voiture » dire ces mots impliquait que tout ceci était réel , ce n'était pas un cauchemar

« - Oh mon dieu ! »

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... »

« - J'arrive .. »

Je lui indiquai le nom de l'hôpital et après avoir raccroché , je composai le numéro de ses parents, ce fut son père qui répondit , je lui expliquai la situation , à peine avais je dis le nom de l'établissement qu'il me raccrocha au nez.

Je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil et pris mon visage dans mes mains , de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur mes joues :

_comment on a pu en arriver là ?_

_Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? _

Une main se posa sur mon épaule , je relevai la tête et mon regard croisa celui de Nanri , elle n'était pas maquillée et elle avait mis un temps record pour arriver .. même ses cheveux étaient en pagaille ça ne ressemblait pas tellement à Nanri :

« - Comment va t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés

« - je n'en ai aucune idée , je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas …. »

Elle me fit un sourire timide , après quelques secondes de silence , elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

« - qu'est qui s'est passé ? »

« - On s'est disputés …alors elle est partie .. j'ai voulu la rejoindre pour la raccompagner chez elle mais elle s'est enfuie en courant … elle a traversé la rue sans faire attention et la voiture …la voiture...elle roulait trop vite … ou alors elle n'a pas eu le temps de freiner » expliquais je la gorge serrée

« - Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais pour l'instant on doit penser à son rétablissement » essaya de se convaincre ma camarade

« - et si … si .. « balbutiai-je en n'osant pas le dire

« - Je t'interdis de dire ça … ! » s'énerva l'amie de Karin les yeux brillants de fureur

Elle me tourna le dos pour que je ne puisse pas voir ses larmes et ce fut ce moment que choisirent sa famille pour arriver , son père me regarda avec sévérité mais il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Ils s'installèrent à mes côtés , la mère de Karin pleurait à chaudes larmes … dire que Karin à longtemps était persuadé que sa mère ne se soucier pas d'elle. Enfin après ce qui me parut des dizaines d'heures un médecin s'approche :

« - monsieur et madame Karino ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - il faut que je vous parle »

Je lançai un regard désespéré à ses parents , je ne pouvais pas imaginer ignorer son état , mon souffle se fit court et je crus que j'allais tourner de l'œil , mais son père me fit signe de venir. Nanri s'assit de nouveau et me fit un timide sourire. Je suivis les parents de Karin , le médecin me regarda bizarrement mais la mère de Karin expliqua que j'avais leur accords pour être à leurs côtés. Le médecin toussota et regarda un dossier :

« - Monsieur et madame Karino … l'opération de votre fille s'est bien déroulée , elle a toutes les chances de s'en sortir malgré le sérieux de ses blessures. »

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda sa mère

« - Votre fille souffre de quelques fractures , d'un traumatisme crânien … nous avons maîtrisé une hémorragie... »

« -Qu'est ce que ça signifie » intervient le père de Karin avec autorité

« - votre fille à eu de la chance, nous avons pu intervenir rapidement, son état est stable , malheureusement elle est actuellement dans le coma »

La stupeur se dessina sur nos visages et la mère de Karin chancela , je la rattrapai in extremis , son mari la prit dans ses bras où elle se remit à pleurer.

« - Madame , votre fille à toutes les chances de sortir de ce coma »

« - dans combien de temps ? » demandai-je la voix brisé

« - nous l'ignorons »

« - est-ce qu'elle aura des séquelles ? » balbutia sa mère

« - Nous avons bon espoir.. »

« - Ça veut dire quoi exactement » M'énervai-je

Le médecin me dévisagea , il était visiblement convaincu que je n'avais rien à faire ici , pour lui j'étais un indésirable.

« - Nous espérons qu'elle n'aura pas de grave séquelles ...malgré l'importance du traumatisme »

La mère de Karin renifla et serra le bras de son mari :

« - est ce qu'on peut la voir ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

« - Oui mais pas longtemps »

Il me jeta de nouveau un regard qui me hérissa le poil , je m'inclinai devant les parents de Karin :

« - merci …de m'avoir permis d'assister à cet entretien.. »

« - Merci … je viendrai te chercher pour que toi aussi tu la vois , je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement »

« - merci monsieur » répondis-je

Ils disparurent dans les étages et je rejoignis Nanri qui n'avait pas bougé et comme d'habitude elle essayait de se montrer forte , Karin avait .. a de la chance de l'avoir, elle se leva à mon approche :

« - alors .. ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

Je sentis que j'allais pleurer et malgré mes efforts je n'arrivais pas à les retenir ces larmes , je vis mon amie pâlir

« - ne me dis pas que …. » bafouilla t-elle la voix éteinte

« - non .. non .. mais elle est dans le coma » dis je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour me donner une contenance.

« - dans le coma... » répéta mon amie la voix cassée

« - oui , les médecins pense qu'elle s'en sortira ...mais ils ne savent pas quand »

« - Ses parents sont allés la voir je suppose ? »

« - Oui ... » dis je en m'asseyant abattu

Ayase frissona , elle regarda sa montre :

« - Je vais me chercher un café et un sandwich …. tu veux quelques chose ? »

« - Je n'ai pas tellement le cœur à ça »

« - Kiriya ... »

« - Vas y donc … tu as besoin de forces , tu es toute pâle »

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse

« - Je veux bien un café »

« - très bien … » elle n'insista , de toute façon je sentais que si j'avalais quoi que ce soit mon estomac ne le supporterait pas . Je frissonnais , je resserrai donc naturellement mon manteau autour de ma gorge , je sentis un poids dans ma poche , je glissai donc ma main dans celle ci et soudain je me rappelai que j'avais mis le cadeau de Karin dans ma poche , mes doigts se crispèrent dessus , je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'ouvrir ici . Je sortis ma main de ma poche et la posai sur mon genou. Je regardai ma montre , il était déjà tard … 22 heures , je me rendis compte que j'avais les mains couvertes de sang , je bondis sur mes jambes et me précipitai aussi vite que permis dans les toilettes , j'allumai le robinet et frottai mes mains énergiquement , j'essayais de ne pas penser au fait que c'était le sang de l'amour de ma vie sur mes mains … si mes pensées se fixaient sur cette réalité , je crois que je sortirais de cet hôpital pour me jeter sous les roues d'un bus ou sur des rails. Quand je sortis des toilettes mes mains étaient douloureuses. Je retrouvai Nanri les genoux repliés sous son menton entrain de grignoter un sandwich du bout des lèvres , elle me tendit ma tasse de café qui par chance était encore chaud. Je bus une gorgée de ce nectar amer et regarder Nanri :

« - Elle a de la chance de t'avoir » murmurai-je de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre

« - je fais ce que ferais toute véritable amie … »

« - merci » je lui fis le meilleur sourire que j'avais en stock en cette circonstance

Elle rendit mon sourire et m'invita à me rassoir. Je finis d'une gorgée mon café , je me sentis un peu mieux. Une ou deux heures après les parents de Karin refirent leur apparition. Le père de ma petite amie .. devais je d'ailleurs encore l'appelé comme ça ? Il me donna de nouveau l'autorisation d'aller voir sa fille , il vit que la tête d' Ayase commencé à dodeliner :

« - je vais raccompagner cette jeune fille ...il est tard et vous avez école demain … »

« - Merci monsieur »

Ayase se leva et s'inclina devant les parents de Karin , les remerciant de faire ce détour.

L'ascenseur allait trop lentement pour moi , enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et je me dépêchai de trouver le numéro de chambre que m'avait indiqué sa famille . Je déglutis et poussai la porte , aussitôt le bip des machines me parut insupportable . Je m'approchai du lit où elle était étendue , elle semblait si paisible , trop paisible peut être , et même dans cette situation malgré mon angoisse je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Je m'asseyais près de son lit et pris sa main délicate et froide dans la mienne , encore plus que d'habitude je la trouvais minuscule dans la mienne . Je la caressai du pouce en essayant de ne pas appuyer sur la perfusion. Je regardai son visage , si pâle et si doux. Le voir ainsi barré de lunettes à oxygène m'ulcérait:

« - Karin ...Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, je sais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça … oui je suis fatigué … mais je n'ai pas pris en considération tes sentiments...J'ai eu tort d'accepter des chocolats de la part d'une autre que toi … »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa paume , puis reposai sa main sur le lit. Je poussai un gros soupir et m'affalai sur mon siège , cette journée était vraiment une horrible journée , bien sûr j'étais fatigué , fatigué de devoir me retenir pour respecter la promesse faite à la mère de Karin et le fait que Karin ne me fasse pas confiance , mais faut dire que j'avais pas vraiment fait preuve d'intelligence sur ce coup là, moi aussi je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'elle offre des chocolats à d'autres garçons …

_Imbécile_

Je soupirai de nouveau et me remémorai tout les bons moments que j'avais passés avec Karin, en y réfléchissant bien , elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts , je suis son premier petit ami et je me doute que ça ne doit pas difficile pour elle de sauter ce pas . Je me grattai le front et me frottai les yeux :

« - Karin … Je te demande de te battre .. de te battre et de te réveiller bientôt .. … je ne te demande pas de me pardonner , mais juste de te réveiller et à ce moment là je serai le plus heureux des hommes ...je t'en supplie réveille-toi … si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais-le pour tes parents … fais-le pour Nanri … elle est folle d'inquiétude elle aussi , tu ne pourrais avoir meilleure amie qu'elle »

Je crois que je finis par m'endormir car une infirmière me secoua par l'épaule , je clignais des yeux :

« - monsieur .. il faut rentrer chez vous , vous reposer ..il est très tard »

Je regardais ma montre et en effet il était 1 heure du matin, à la pensée de laisser Karin seul mon cœur battait la chamade et mon estomac faisait des siennes

« - je ne veux pas … je veux rester près d'elle »

« - Monsieur , il faut vous reposer , elle à besoin de vous en forme , nous prendrons grand soin soyez en sûr »

« - Vous avez surement raison , je suis épuisé »

Elle me sourit gentiment et m'accompagna au rez de chaussée. Tooru m'attendait là , c'était surement Nanri qui l'avait prévenu , il avait triste mine mais surement une meilleure que moi car il me dévisagea presque quand je le saluai :

« - qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« - je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un chauffeur pour te raccompagner chez toi ... »

« - et tu attends depuis combien de temps ? »

« - un certain temps » répondit il vaguement

« - tu n'aurais pas du , tu vas être crevé demain »

« - et toi .. tu comptais rentrer comment ? »

« - en taxi ou à pied »

Il me tendit un casque et m'invita à grimper sur son scooter , il me déposa devant mon appartement et je lui conseillai de dormir chez moi , il acquiesça en étouffant un bâillement. Tandis qu'il téléphonait à ses parents , j'installai un futon pour Tooru . Je jetai mes fringues dans un coin et me glissais dans les draps. Tooru s'installa et ne tarda pas à ronfler , malgré moi je ne tardai pas à le suivre. Mon sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars où je ne cessai de la perdre. Le réveil me tira d'un énième cauchemar, je me glissai dans la douche et m'habillai rapidement pour laisser la place à Tooru , je préparai le petit déjeuner et le déposai sur la table . Tooru revint en baillant et se laissa choir devant la table , il commença à dévorer puis remarquant que je ne l'imitai pas. :

« - tu comptes pas manger ? » dit il la bouche pleine

« - on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! »

« - ne change pas de sujet »

« - je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à manger »

« - et qui devra rendre des comptes à Karin quand tu te seras évanoui dans mes bras ? »

« - je .. je n'y arrive pas »

« - fais-le pour le pour moi » s'exclama Tooru en faisant une grimace

Pour la première fois depuis le drame j'éclatai de rire , il reprit son sérieux et me tendit un bol de riz, je lui fis un petit sourire et attrapai mes baguettes.

**POV Karin **

Où suis je ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne vois rien , pourquoi ? J'ai les yeux fermés … pourtant je ne dors pas … je ne dors pas … je ne peux pas les ouvrir … mes paupières sont si lourdes … qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Mes bras , mes jambes eux aussi sont lourds , lourds et douloureux …. Ce bruit sourd ...d'où cela peut bien provenir …. il fait si noir … serais – ce mon cœur qui bat ? Il bat … je suis en vie donc … serais-je en train de rêver ? Ou plutôt de faire un horrible cauchemar ? Je veux me réveiller … je voudrais crier à l'aide mais mes lèvres sont scellées. J'ai froid … je suis gelée à vrai dire … je me rendis compte tout à coup que je suis dans l'eau … de l'eau glaciale et pesante... à l'aide … A L AIDE ! Le noir m'enveloppa complétement et je perdis la notion du temps

J'ai du m'assoupir … ou perdre connaissance , une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit. J'étais toujours dans l'eau , je frissonnais … je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne me noyer pas. J'essayai de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux sans plus de succès … cependant quelque chose avait changé … je me rendis compte soudainement que je n'étais pas seule … qui pouvait donc être là ?

_Qui est là … ? _

La phrase résonnait dans mon crâne … je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir de réponses …

_Qui est là … !_

Le sensation de bien être se fit plus forte et je me sentis apaisée , quelque chose effleura ma joue , c'était doux , je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et une larme couler sur ma joue , cette impression de bien être commençait à s'éloigner , l'angoisse me serra de nouveau le cœur , je concentrai mes forces et tendis les bras à travers l'eau glacée et à ma grande surprise mes doigts s'agrippèrent naturellement à quelques chose , une main peut être ? Chaude et puissante , elle me tira doucement hors de l'eau , mon corps se fit plus léger et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais du mal à respirer quelques secondes auparavant , j'essayai encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était là.

**POV Kiriya**

Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège … les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient affreusement , déjà plus d'un mois que Karin était là allongée sans que je ne puisse rien faire et surtout par ma faute … quelques jours après cet horrible accident , je m'étais enfin décidé à ouvrir le paquet que Karin avait abandonné dans mon appartement , ce qui accompagnait les chocolat m'avait porté un coup terrible , la culpabilité s'était faite plus forte … mon cœur avait manqué un battement … je m'étais emporté contre elle alors qu'elle avait décidé de me faire confiance et de me confier ce qu'elle ne pourrait confier qu'une seule fois , honteux j'avais fondu en larmes et frappai dans le mur ce qui m'avait valu de finir la main en sang. Voilà des semaines que je me nourrissais que s'il le fallait absolument , je jetai un nouveau regard sur son visage amaigri et pâle , ses yeux clos … je soupirai bruyamment, au moins la plupart de ses blessures étaient guéries , je fermai les yeux quelques instants quand un gémissement attira mon attention , je bondis sur mes pieds et m'approchais d'elle , non je n'avais pas rêvé .. Karin avait ouvert les yeux .. difficilement mais ils étaient ouverts , je pris sa main dans la mienne et elle tourna la tête vers moi , elle paru surprise de me voir mais ne dis rien surement trop faible pour parler , un sourire idiot se découpa sur mon visage :

« - Karin ! Karin … » murmurai-je fou de joie

Elle me sourit faiblement signe qu'elle m'entendait , elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux plus grand , elle me regarda alors comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu et je vis de l'incompréhension dans son regard , mon estomac se tordit :

« - Karin … tu as mal ? Je vais les prévenir que tu es réveillé ... »

« - Où suis je ? » murmura-t-elle la voix rauque

Je caressai son visage et je la sentis se crisper sous mes doigts

« - Karin ? »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux .. perdue

«- Qui êtes vous ? »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter ..


End file.
